YMS-18 Kämpfer Prototype
The YMS-18 Kämpfer Prototype is the prototype version of the MS-18E Kämpfer. It initially appears in the 1/144 original Kämpfer's model kit's instruction manual, and subsequently the Mobile Suit Gundam École du Ciel manga series. Technology & Combat Characteristics Created before the end of the One Year War, the YMS-18 Kämpfer Prototype was rapidly developed into different variations for specific mission roles, one of these being the heavy assault-oriented MS-18E Kämpfer. The Kämpfer Prototype featured head-mounted commander-type antenna, a green coloring scheme, large shoulder armors, and extra skirt armor which was omitted in the E-type model. Like its E-type variant, numerous vernier thrusters were installed throughout the mobile suit frame, resulted in its excellent speed and maneuverability. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :An uncommon feature on Zeon MS, the Kämpfer Prototype has a pair of head-mounted vulcan guns similar to Federation mobile suits. These shell firing weapons have high-rate of fire but little power and can't damage the thick armor of a mobile suit, though they can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. They are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles, attack vehicles, etc. ;*Beam Saber :The beam saber is a small device held in the mobile suit's hands when deployed and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. It emits high-energy Minovsky particles to form a blade-shaped I-field (via manipulation of electromagnetic fields), and then fills this I-field shell with superheated Minovsky particle plasma to produce an effective cutting blade. The Kämpfer Prototype is equipped with two beam sabers, one stored in each thigh. ;*360mm Giant Bazooka II :A redesigned version of Dom series' 360mm Giant Bazooka, with improved shape charges and firepower. Fed by a 5-round magazine, it is effective in both anti-ship and anti-MS combat, with a single round blowing off a MS' torso easily. The Kampfer Prototype can equip two Bazookas and stored them on its back. ;*Shotgun :A pump-action shotgun that is similar to the model used by the Efreet, it can also be loaded automatically by an electric mechanism. ;*Large Heavy Machine Gun :A long-barreled, shell-firing heavy machine gun which was developed for Kämpfer Prototype. It features foldable bipod and reloadable drum magazine. History A Kämpfer Prototype was operated by a gang of space pirates and was piloted by Akira and later, Asuna Elmarit. By U.C. 0086, the unit's parts are difficult to locate, making maintenance of the unit extremely difficult. Gallery Yms-18-gff.jpg|Kämpfer Prototype: color art for Zeonography #3011 "MS-18E Kämpfer" PK.jpg|Prototype Kämpfer (Ecole du Ciel colors) yms18_GundamCardBuilder.jpg|Kämpfer Prototype as featured in Gundam Card Builder kampferproto.jpg Manga 1221002226746.jpg|Prototype Kämpfer as featured in Mobile Suit Gundam École du Ciel 1221002600726.jpg|Prototype Kämpfer (École du Ciel) and its pilot Akira Action Figures Zeonography_3011_Kampfer_box-front.jpg|Zeonography #3011 "MS-18E Kämpfer / YMS-18 Kämpfer Prototype" figure set (2006): package front view Zeonography_3011_Kampfer_box-back.jpg|Zeonography #3011 "MS-18E Kämpfer / YMS-18 Kämpfer Prototype" figure set (2006): package rear view Zeonography_3011_KampferPrototype-Kampfer_p01.jpg|Zeonography #3011 "MS-18E Kämpfer" figure (2006): product sample (right) with parts convertible to "YMS-18 Kämpfer Prototype" figure (left) Notes and Trivia Reference YMS-18 2.jpeg|Kämpfer Prototype: information from Zeonography #3011 "MS-18E Kämpfer" YMS-18 1.jpeg External links *Kämpfer Prototype on MAHQ